


The Photograph

by SmellsLikeMettaton



Category: Undertale
Genre: Disbelief Papyrus, Genocide Run, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellsLikeMettaton/pseuds/SmellsLikeMettaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A feelsy Disbelief Papyton fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photograph

     Mettaton sat on a table in Alphys’ lab, awaiting her return. While he waited, he picked up a photo lying next to him. It was of him and Papyrus’ first kiss. He remembered that day like it was yesterday…

     He had gotten his new body about a day prior and was still quite new to walking and just about everything else a corporeal being could do. But he sure as hell had gotten Alphys to help him to the set of one of his shows. His musical, actually. He was donned in a pretty blue dress, it was quite similar to the one he had worn when he starred in it. Now it was to only to wait for his guest. Soon, Papyrus had come, and damn did he look nice from this new angle. Of course, Papyrus looked pretty shocked as well, since his once rectangular boyfriend was now a tall humanoid robot.

     A soft chuckle escaped said robot’s lips as he walk/stumbled over to Papyrus. He pulled the skeleton close to himself and slammed his lips to his teeth in a—somewhat—kiss. He could feel the heat radiating off of Papyrus’ face, knowing that he was quite shocked. Mettaton released him and smiled.  
     “I’ve been waiting a while to do that,” he had said.  
     “I….um…. I’m glad you did,” Papyrus had said.  
     He had smiled brighter than the stars when Papyrus had asked him on a date, practically falling over when he went to hug him. And so, their love had bloomed.

     What had really worried him now, as he stared at the photo, was that he hadn't heard from Papyrus since Sans had been killed… Papyrus hadn't taken too kindly to this. He had claimed he knew exactly what happened to his brother when Mettaton had arrived, finding him kneeling in the snow and clutching his brother’s hoodie to his chest. Mettaton had sat beside him, holding him close until he had stopped crying. That night, he stayed with Papyrus until morning. It had been a whole week since then. One whole week and not a single word from Papyrus. He sighed softly.

 

     Meanwhile, the human watched him from the shadows of the lab, awaiting their time to strike.

 

     Mettaton sighed again and placed a gentle kiss to the photo, “my dear Papyrus, I hope you're okay.”

 

     The human grinned, “perfect” they thought and approached Mettaton.

 

     Mettaton looked up and spotted the human. He dropped the photo in surprise.  
     “Oh, um, hello..human,” the robot said shocked.

     The human chuckled softly before walking up to him, their knife hidden behind their back. They picked up the photo and examined it before placing it back down on the ground.

     “You should have seen his face.”  
     “What?”  
     “You should have seen his face,” they repeated “When I killed him.”  
     “Killed who?”  
     “Are you daft? Why your little boyfriend of course! Papyrus was it? Why, it was even better than when I killed that blasted comedian!”  
     He stood, his eyes darkening, “you killed Papyrus!”  
     “Oh yes! And it was so fun, how he begged for you to save him, and yet you never showed up! He really loved you. He was so devoted to you, but you couldn't save him,” the human taunted.  
     Tears poured from Mettaton’s eyes as he rushed to grab one of the blasters Alphys was going to install, but he was stopped when he tripped over a weed growing through the tiles. The human stepped over to him, their form towering over him.  
     “You can't get away from me that easily,” the human chimed and held the knife to where Mettaton could see it.  
     “Oh no. You're next robot.”    

     They plunged the knife into Mettaton’s chest plate, hacking into it bit by bit. Synthetic blood and oils splattered all over the ground and table. Once the robot had seemed to shut down, they broke the glass container holding his soul and pulled the dainty pink heart out, being sure not to damage it too much.  
     And, like all the other monsters they had killed, the robot’s body disintegrated and turned to dust.

     They picked up the blood-splattered photo, and placed it in their pocket along with the heart. They left the lab, awaiting the scream of Alphys when she found the robot gone and in his place lay oil, dust, and blood.

     They journeyed back to Snowdin, along the way, placing Mettaton’s heart and the photo into a pretty pink box with a black ribbon. The tag read:

**To: Papyrus**  
**From:**

     Once they had made it to the town and the house of the Skelebros, they placed the box on the doorstep and knocked, then ran off.

 

 

 

 

     They didn't regret it a single bit when the angry skeleton challenged them in the judgement hall, his brother’s hoodie around his shoulders, Mettaton’s heart in one hand, a large bone in the other.  
     “Human.. I no longer believe in you.”

 

 

** After all, in this world it's KILL or BE KILLED. **


End file.
